


Wait for It

by heretogay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretogay/pseuds/heretogay
Summary: A glimpse into Misty and Cordelia's sexual relationship. Y'all are in for a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not into that straight-up-screaming heavy metal but In This Moment has quite a nice cover of NIN's 'Closer' that I listened to while thinking about all this dirty af stuff (in fact, it's way more Bananun but hey, let Foxxay have their kinky fun for a change). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvlqiOAM1sE
> 
> I have the """actual""" part of this fic already somewhat figured out but I just thought I'd give y'all blue balls at first. I'll try to update soon.

"Misty, can I see you for a moment?"

 

The swamp witch, interrupted mid-sentence, turned her head to the source of the gentle voice. She couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips when her eyes met with the golden haired Supreme's, who was standing at the doorway to the greenhouse, tentatively peeking into the room.

 

Misty did enjoy her position as a teacher at the academy, now spending her days with the new bunch of witches, excitedly teaching them everything she knew about plants and potions (having learned a sizable share of those things from the woman at the door not that long ago herself), but the best part of her days still were the moments she got to spend with her girlfriend. Since both of them were usually rather busy during the day with their duties, seeing each other in the middle of the day was particularly pleasant, even if it was just a quick exchange of words or a sweet peck on the cheek.

 

Misty gave her a nod and turned back to the small group of teenaged witches to whom she was teaching herbology. "Y'all can manage a couple seconds on your own without blowin' somethin' up, right?"

 

She chuckled at the not-unkind 'duh's and exaggerated eyerolls she got in return and walked out the greenhouse with a wide smile plastered on her face, joining the woman outside.

 

"What's up?" she inquired cheerily as the shorter blonde reached behind her to close the door, making sure they weren't being heard. The swamp witch's face fell as soon as she saw the serious, black eyes looking intensely into hers, all leniency and innocence having disappeared from them.

 

"Wh-"

 

Cordelia barely gave her the opportunity to open her mouth before pushing her back to the large wooden door and pressing her own body flush against the taller blonde, leaving just enough space between them to lock her eyes with the now wide blue ones. After a gasp had escaped Misty's mouth, the Supreme placed a delicate forefinger to her lips, her other hand firmly grasping the wild haired blonde by the hips.

 

" _Don't. Say. A word._  Just listen, okay?"

 

Misty shivered at how stern and commanding her voice had turned, managing to give her a meek nod in response. She recognized the tone as the one Cordelia occasionally assumed in the bedroom at times when Misty was more than glad to be at the receiving end of her bidding. And although they sometimes did share a few inappropriately passionate kisses and daring touches during the day in some empty room at the academy, Misty wasn’t expecting such a meeting now and was taken aback by the sudden, but nonetheless delicious feel of Cordelia’s body against hers. She swallowed hard as she felt a familiar heat creeping into her lower body.

 

“Now, we both know how much you like it when I take you with that strap-on of ours, right?”

 

Misty lost all her composure and inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering shut at Cordelia’s unexpected words -  _She just had to go straight to business, didn’t she?_  - and her mind was invaded with certain images of the two of them together in situations that could only be described as obscene. _Leave it to Cordelia to reduce me to a puddle on the floor,_ she thought.

 

The older witch smirked at her lover’s reaction and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, since it seemed she wasn’t able to keep her eyes open, anyway. “See, my day was rather uneventful this morning. I had a lot of time to think about…  _hmm,_  things...” Cordelia’s now softer, seductive voice combined with her roaming hands and hot breath tickling Misty’s neck made the younger woman’s head spin. “So I went to do some shopping and got you a surprise. A little umm...  _upgrade_ _,_ ” the woman snickered a bit and drew back to stare at Misty, “well, not that little, actually. It’s about nine inches long and two in diameter, I think”, she said, feigning uncertainty as if having to ponder the matter closely, all the while enjoying Misty’s squirming under her ministrations. She leaned in again to slowly graze her teeth along Misty’s jawline, nearing her lips, and the taller woman’s breathing got more and more labored by the second, her chest heaving against Cordelia’s. As Misty instinctively tried to catch her lips in a kiss, Cordelia drew back again, just out of reach while her hands kept the eager blonde trapped against the door.

 

Her voice returned to its previous rigor as she saw her lover’s lust threatening to boil over. “I’m going to fuck you with that dildo tonight, Misty. And you’re going to take it. I’m going to _fuck_ your brains out and make you come so hard you won’t remember your own name.”

 

Misty couldn’t help the loud, pitiful whimper that escaped her lips, but Cordelia was quick to cover her mouth with her hand lest they be heard by the students who were fortunately chattering quite noisily inside the greenhouse.

 

Misty couldn’t help herself; she felt her arousal starting to drip in her panties. She had never fully gotten used to hearing such profanities spill from her lover’s lips, so uncharacteristic of the otherwise sophisticated, buttoned-up blonde. She always found herself just as fevered by them as the first time they’d ventured into this more provocative territory of their sexual relationship. Sure enough, Cordelia had since become even more talented in bringing the wild haired blonde to her knees - not only figuratively speaking - with her unorthodox verbal skills. They were both thrilled to have discovered a common ground where they could safely implement their desires: Cordelia enjoying her position of dominance and Misty earnestly submitting to it.

 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Cordelia looked at her pointedly while placing a knee between Misty’s legs, applying just enough pressure to make the swamp witch’s breath catch in her throat. “I know you must be soaking wet by now and can’t wait for your class to end quickly enough so that you can get some relief and slip your fingers into that tight little cunt of yours,” Misty’s moans got all the more heavy but they were still muffled by Cordelia’s hand, “but make no mistake,” her voice was dead serious now, “I  _forbid_ you from coming before tonight, before  _I_  allow you to, understand?” Misty involuntarily bucked her hips. “That ought to ensure you’re nice and ready for me then, because I want you to  _beg_  for it.”

 

Misty was completely paralyzed. With that, the Supreme turned and walked back to the house, unfazed and poised as ever, as if they had just discussed the weather, while Misty, her eyes shut and hands shaking, stood frozen in her wake.

 

Taking deep breaths, she had to count to fifty-something in her head before retaining enough composure to return to her class. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this, it wasn't my intention, but work got in the way. And honestly, this could've been a lot kinkier (boy, the stuff I had in mind......) but I felt so bad for taking a million years to update that I just sort of half-assed some parts. Still, it's nicely smutty so, enjoy!

By the time the group of young witches had shuffled out of the greenhouse after having been dismissed from class, Misty felt aroused to a point where she, at first, had no intention of complying with Cordelia’s demands. She had to get off, _now_.

But she then remembered how she had once disobeyed her girlfriend’s orders to keep her hands above her head and not touch her during sex, which had led to the older woman tying her to the bed spread-eagle and keeping her on the edge for hours without allowing her to come. No doubt she would come up with a punishment even more torturous than that if Misty touched herself now without patiently waiting for what was promised for tonight.

The anticipation was unbearable; she already felt herself throbbing. Squeezing her legs together to ease the heat between them, she glanced at the time: 12:14pm. Misty sighed in defeat; she would have to endure till the end of the day.

_I swear to god, that woman is going to be the death of me._

 

\--

 

Later that night, when Misty was finally heading up to their shared bedroom, where she knew the Supreme was already waiting, she was not only painfully aroused, but frustrated, as well. She was practically boiling in her impatience; she loudly slammed the bedroom door shut, causing her girlfriend to turn abruptly and raise her eyebrows in a slightly amused manner.

“I had to change my underwear twice today. _Twice_ , Delia!” Misty didn’t often raise her voice but now her frustration made her indignant.

The headmistress, dressed in a sheer silk robe, in process of spreading some lotion on her smooth legs, giggled at her girlfriend’s tantrum and the feral look in her eyes. At any other moment Misty would’ve found the melodic sound adorable.

 

“So, I take it you’ve been a good girl today and stuck with my instructions, then?”

 

“I’m about to fuckin’ _die_ , Delia, if you don’t touch me right now, I swear to god I will do it mys-“

 

Her little act of defiance was cut short when the Supreme dropped what she was doing and took long strides across the room to forcefully back the swamp witch to the wall behind her. Fierce, black eyes bore into Misty’s, instantly reminding her where her place in this power play truly lied.

 

“As much as I’d like to watch you – and believe me, I would,” the headmistress bit her lip, her sensual voice dropping an octave and turning more serious, “I’m not sure I like that tone of yours.”

 

Suddenly Misty couldn’t get a word out of her mouth, mostly due to Cordelia’s threatening voice and the way her curves were pressing onto her body. “I just… I-“

 

The Supreme interrupted her stammering by leaning in to taste her hot, heaving breath. Misty felt her entire world slow down; she closed her eyes to focus all her other senses onto the plump lips lingering so close to hers, like a reward she wasn’t quite able to reach on her own. Finally, their mouths crashed together like an eruption of all their pent-up cravings. Misty, in her starved state, let out a moan that the Supreme swallowed hungrily while deepening the kiss. With their hands frantically roaming each other’s bodies, they kissed like they couldn’t possibly get enough of or get close enough each other with all the time in the world.

 

Cordelia, of course, was the one to draw back first, neither of them knowing whether it was minutes or mere seconds that had passed. Misty, after getting down from her high, was expecting another stern command from the other woman, but was met with a voice just as famished as how she felt herself.

 

“God, I need to have you so bad right now,” Cordelia rasped. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

 

After retaining some of her previous composure, Cordelia watched the swamp witch practically throw her clothes on the floor arbitrarily in every direction, and crawl on their king-sized bed with nothing but her lacy, black panties on. Her tall, naked form never ceased to make the headmistress’s heart pound in her chest.

 

“I’m glad you know me so well as to leave me a piece to remove,” the Supreme purred, sauntering over to her, her hands reaching to stroke her lover’s long legs while biting her lower lip the way that drove the swamp witch wild.

 

Despite having displayed her complete submission, Misty produced an impish grin on her face, provoking the Supreme to join her on the bed, laying on her back and propping herself up on her elbows. Cordelia discarded her robe, letting it pool on the floor, and she kneeled on the bed, as well, Misty immediately pulling her on top of her in a desperate, passionate kiss – this one the headmistress could forgive. As their tongues danced deliciously, Cordelia tangled one hand in Misty’s golden curls, while trailing the other down her quivering stomach to dip into her underwear. The headmistress gasped in awe of the copious wetness her fingers encountered, pulling away from the heady kiss to look into the taller blonde’s hooded eyes.

 

“You’re so wet, baby.”

 

The swamp witch moaned at her words and bucked her hips, seeking more contact with the exploring fingers. They skillfully swept over her wet folds back and forth, eliciting a strained whimper from her. The Supreme lowered her head to catch a nipple into her mouth, feeling the bud hardening under her swirling tongue. The taller woman’s breath became more labored by the second and she grasped a handful of straight, blonde hair into her fist, holding the woman’s head to her chest.

 

“You want to see it?” the Supreme moved up to whisper hotly in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

 

The way Misty’s breath hitched in her throat was an answer affirmative enough for the headmistress, so she got off the bed nimbly, leaving the swamp witch immediately missing the heat of her body. Meanwhile, Misty rushed to remove her offending underwear despite knowing the headmistress would’ve preferred to do it, and propped herself on her elbows again. Squeezing her thighs together and chewing on her lower lip, she achingly waited for her girlfriend rummage through some drawers. Her jaw fell slack once she saw the shorter woman fastening the leather straps around her hips.

 

Cordelia walked steadily back to the bed, her head held high, and Misty greedily drank in the sight of her girlfriend wearing the familiar bands of a strap-on, only this time with a pitch-black dildo obscenely bigger than the one they were used to. Once she was close enough, she grasped the shorter woman’s wrist to pull her on top of her, her mouth devouring the Supreme’s luscious lips and hand roughly massaging her breast. Her head swam in uncontrollable arousal, dazed at the feel of the hard strap-on trapped between their bodies, pressing against her abdomen. The Supreme coaxed her mouth open with her tongue and let it explore her lover’s mouth, feeling delightful pain when the taller woman's nails raked her ribs. She felt the last vestiges of Misty’s patience crumble as she reached her hand down to rub her swollen clit again.

 

“Cordelia, _ah-_ , please…” she whimpered.

 

“Say it. You know I want to hear it.”

 

“Please _,_ _fuck me_.”

 

Hearing the utter desperation in Misty’s voice, the headmistress drew in a sharp breath and pulled away from her embrace to get up on her knees, grabbing the taller blonde by her legs to part them properly. The heady, intimate scent of Misty’s wetness that hit her nostrils made her head spin; as much as her mouth watered to taste her, she knew that her lover was aching for something else than her tongue right now. She moved her hips closer to slowly slide the strap-on back and forth over her lover’s slick folds.

 

Misty’s chest heaved at the agonizing, teasing pressure on her wetness and she threw her head back in anticipation, back arching off the bed and silent whimpers escaping her lips. Cordelia couldn’t help but marvel at the sight in front of her: Misty wantonly rolling her hips against her, so hot and ready, the wild, golden curls of her hair framing the almost pained expression on her face.

 

“God, Misty, do you know what it does to me to see you like this? On your back, begging to be fucked? You’re so perfect…” she groaned.

 

The dirty words went straight to Misty’s core, and she impatiently tried to bring the other woman closer to her opening by trying to grab her by the back of her thighs, but Cordelia only snickered devilishly at her futile attempt and seized her by her wrists, locking them over Misty’s head.

 

“Don’t make me tie you up again, darling.”

 

The swamp witch swallowed hard at the reminder. She was entirely at the Supreme’s mercy now, succumbing to her unbendable control, feeling the strap-on press onto her, and silently begging for release. She forced herself to stop squirming and remained motionless, save for the gentle undulation of her hips.

 

The immense hunger and devotion in her lover’s eyes poured fuel to Cordelia’s flame of dominance, and she decided it was finally time to give her what she wanted. She wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft, positioning it to Misty’s drenched opening, and briefly glanced at her now dark, lust-filled eyes for a wordless confirmation. After receiving it she pushed the head in extremely slowly, mostly out of precaution but also because she wanted to tease the taller blonde even further. Misty’s eyes screwed shut and her mouth fell open at the pleasurable intrusion, feeling like she couldn’t quite catch her breath. But the Supreme didn’t go any deeper and the stillness drove her mad; she started rolling her hips to take in more of the large strap-on, Cordelia grinning and biting her lip, complacent with Misty’s desperation.  


Finally, the Supreme grabbed a good hold of her thighs and thrust her hips against Misty’s, burying the dildo into her to the hilt. She then slowly pulled almost all the way back and luxuriously re-entered her, the swamp witch eagerly accepting the girth that stretched her in the most delicious way. While Cordelia repeated her motions, Misty looked down with her mouth slightly agape, mesmerized with the sight of the phallus disappearing inside of her over and over, the entire length of it now glistening with her wetness.

 

Cordelia moaned and quickened her pace, deepening her strokes within the taller woman and Misty rolling her hips to meet every thrust, causing the entire bed to slightly sway with their movements. She raked her nails from Misty’s collarbone all the way down to her abdomen, leaving red marks in their wake, then grabbing a firm hold of her hips while her thumb reached out to rub her swollen bundle of nerves, making the swamp witch nearly scream at the doubled stimulation.

 

Misty’s eyes were shut tightly, her hand flying to grab her own breast and pinching her nipple hard, adding to the insane pleasure she felt. In the midst of it all her mind was at conflict; she wanted to let go, to immerse herself in the ocean of sexual gratification she was receiving, but at the same time she had to keep her impending orgasm at bay, knowing without asking that the headmistress wasn’t going to grant her release so quickly. She teetered on the edge, the repressed arousal of the long day combined with the shorter blonde’s thrusts and teasing fingers all together trying to make her fall.

 

Suddenly, Cordelia pulled out completely, and before Misty could let out a single word of complaint, she gave the swamp witch a slap on the thigh, signaling her to turn around.

 

“On your knees.”

 

For a second Misty could only stare at her dumbfounded, her mouth wordlessly opening and closing, but she quickly sobered and scrambled up, turning on all fours in front of the Supreme. Her limbs felt shaky but the thrill of the new position kept her up. She let out a huff of air to blow the unruly strands of hair out of her face, and turned her head to look over her shoulder at the Supreme looming behind her.

 

Cordelia was truly in seventh heaven; her beautiful swamp queen was on all fours in front of her, skin flushed, with tiny beads of perspiration appearing on her back, barely catching her breath, and waiting to be taken again. Her hands reached out to caress the curve of her perfect ass, hearing Misty humming appreciatively at the touch, and she licked her lips at the sight of the glistening folds between her legs.

 

Even though Cordelia herself was dripping wet and aching to be touched, she always dedicated these moments solely to Misty’s pleasure – not by any means meaning that she didn’t get any herself – and besides, the euphoria she got from fucking her girlfriend into oblivion was unparalleled to anything.

 

She inched closer to Misty, letting the length of the strap-on tease her wetness, eliciting lusty moans from her. She reached out to first leisurely stroke her sweaty back, and then she sharply grasped a fistful of her wild hair in her hand, yanking the tall blonde in an upright position, her back now flush against the Supreme’s chest. The swamp witch let out an audible gasp, feeling the Supreme’s hot breath in her ear and her naked breasts pressing onto her back. Cordelia started slowly grinding her hips against her ass, while her other hand snaked up to palm Misty’s breast, deftly teasing a nipple between her fingers.

 

“How badly do you want it?” she growled in Misty’s ear, biting her earlobe and the exposed skin of neck. Her hand soon left her breast to stroke the swollen bundle of nerves, Misty’s hips rolling to get the most out of the contact. “Do you want me to finish fucking you?” Cordelia pressed harder on her clit.

 

Misty was putty in the Supreme’s hands, aching to feel completely filled up again, and her heart hammering in her chest a million beats per second.

 

“P-please, I need- Please, fuck me…” she managed to groan.

 

Content enough with her answer, the Supreme plunged deep inside her without further deliberation or warning, letting go of her hair to push her back down on all fours, causing Misty to cry out in pleasure and grasp the sheets tightly. Cordelia took on a steady rhythm, her nails digging into the wild blonde’s thighs, driving in and out of her, relishing the sounds she coaxed out of her lover’s throat.

 

Misty moaned in ecstasy at the deep strokes within her, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull, lowering herself onto her forearms to offer more of herself to the Supreme. Cordelia’s hands massaged her thighs and ass, while her mind couldn’t quite grasp the reality of the intense moment, forever in awe of her lover’s willingness to so completely surrender herself to her.

 

“ _Harder_ …” the swamp witch begged with a strained voice, causing the other woman to pull her hair again and thrust into her even more ruthlessly, the thick strap-on hitting her g-spot with every stroke.  

 

“Do you want to come?” the headmistress provoked her.

 

Dazed out of her mind, the swamp witch could barely even register her voice. “I can’t hold on for much longer, Delia- _ah_ ,” she cried out, feeling weak in the knees, “I can’t- My legs are gonna give out”, she groaned, starting to feel the extreme pleasure getting the better of her.

 

The headmistress pulled Misty’s hips impossibly closer with both hands, making sure to prop her up on her shaky legs. She was ecstatic to hear her lover’s familiar, high-pitched moans that indicated she was oh-so-close, and she slid one hand to mercilessly rub at her clit to deliver her home.

 

It was all too much for Misty: her head fell forward against the pillow between her forearms, eyes twisting shut, and she felt her inner walls starting to pulsate around the thick phallus. Then, in a flash, her whole body tensed up and she was there. Stars exploded behind her eyelids, waves of unimaginable pleasure hit her body, and she lost all sense of time, place, and her entire being. For a split-second, somewhere deep in the back of her mind, in a tiny nook that remained cognizant, she thought she might pass out from the magnitude of sheer pleasure she felt.

 

Cordelia had stopped moving inside of her – Misty’s inner muscles gripped the strap-on so tightly – but she kept pressing her fingers against her throbbing clit, prolonging her intense orgasm, drawing out the last bit of energy she had left in her. The Supreme felt drained out, too, her chest heaving, content with how she had managed to first torture the taller blonde to insanity and then bring her to peak climax, to complete satisfaction. She eventually pulled out, inducing a residual jolt of pleasure that crept up the swamp witch’s spine.

 

Misty collapsed on the mattress, her entire body shivering and her mind fuzzy, not exactly knowing how much time passed before she turned to lie on her back. She took deep breaths, hips still undulating, thighs pressed together to ride out the last remnants of her orgasm.

 

The headmistress gazed at the exhausted blonde, loving how sated she looked. She unfastened the straps around her hips, tossing the toy somewhere on the floor to be later collected, and she tiredly crawled up her lover’s body to lie beside her, laying her head on her chest to listen to her erratic, but gradually settling heartbeat.

 

“Everything okay?” she asked gently after a few minutes of silence, stroking Misty’s cheek, pushing the runaway strands of hair behind her ear.

 

“Yeah, just… Give me a week or so” the swamp witch rasped out.

 

A wide, loving smile spread onto Cordelia’s face; she couldn’t help but feel a little proud of her achievement. “S’okay, take your time.”

 

She waited patiently for her girlfriend to come back to the surface of earth, hugging her tightly while still giving her enough room to breathe. The longer she waited though, the more her chronic worry started to creep in.

 

“It didn’t… I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

“No, no, of course not,” Misty was quick to reassure her; she knew how overly protective and concerned the headmistress tended to get afterwards. She felt an immense feeling of love fluttering in her chest at how truly adored she was by the other woman. She reached to hug the shorter blonde closer to her, sweetly kissing her on both cheeks, her forehead, and lastly her lips. While contently basking in the afterglow and the warmth of each other’s bodies, they both felt their heavy eyes starting to drift shut.

 

“I love you so much, Delia”

 

“I love you too, Misty. You’re my entire world.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Seriously, lemme know what you think, even if it's just an anonymous keysmash comment.


End file.
